


Stubborn Filth

by nerav



Series: Sweeping, Undiscovered Worlds [7]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Stripping, Tiny bit of role reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerav/pseuds/nerav
Summary: Amehiko learns that Chris could be quite horny when he’s tipsy.





	Stubborn Filth

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the censored incident that Amehiko described to Sora in my previous work, “And I Have So Many Questions”. This was also inspired by Jiro’s offshot card in the mobage.

Chris rarely drank, but on special occasions, he enjoyed his fair share of saké. His indulgences were never exploited enough to leave him flat-out drunk—as expected from someone who strived to maintain a benign, courteous appearance 24/7—but even a small amount made him feel a tiny bit buzzed.

Thus, it was no surprise to Amehiko when he received a phone call from Jiro one evening. Casually, though in a very exasperated manner, Jiro requested that he pick up his “lover boy” from the restaurant. He swore that he even heard Teru snickering in the background.

When Amehiko found him, he was passed out with his head laid against Jiro’s shoulder, his silky hair draping over. According to Teru, it only took a few shots to leave him in that state, with no thanks to his low weight and tolerance. He slept so quietly, so relaxed, and so utterly  _adorable_  that Amehiko almost didn’t have the heart to disrupt him. But it was already getting late, and Jiro was starting to look pained with the extra weight pressing on his (supposedly) weary bones.

With a light tap, Chris finally awoke groggily, cheeks flushed. Mortification gradually bore on his face as he remembered where he was, and what he was just doing. The others merely laughed it off. It gave Chris enough relief that he let Amehiko usher him out the door.

On the way back to his apartment, Chris spoke about his outing with Amehiko in high spirits. Occasionally, his legs stumbled, and he blurted out a sheepish apology, before returning back to the conversation. But other than that, everything felt so normal, to the point where Amehiko almost forgot he was tipsy in the first place. He was even able to interject with an ocean-related ramble from time to time.

The mood changed as soon as they entered the bedroom. Behind closed walls, underneath a layer of darkness, save for a few lights, Chris had a different aura to him. When he was placed on the bed, he gestured Amehiko to not leave right away, luring him to join him instead. They sat with little space in-between, wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Amehiko,” he murmured.

For once, the light in his eyes didn’t indicate his burning passion to speak about the ocean, but something else entirely different. He didn’t say it, nor did he even need to. Amehiko didn’t require his supernatural senses to figure out what was on his mind right now.

The urge for a good fucking never looked as apparent as now. Chris stroked his knuckle with slow, soothing caresses. His cheeks were burning crimson now, and Amehiko couldn’t blame it on the alcohol alone. Even his breathing was sharper than usual, while his eyes bore on him with wanton hunger.

He wanted it, and he wanted it  _bad_.

Typically, their lovemaking sessions were spontaneous, heat-of-passion moments, often involving clothes being rushed off or ‘quickies’ in-between work. They could hardly predict when they were both in the mood, and took whatever chance they had when the opportunity peeked its head—even if it meant making love in unusual places, such as the restroom, or even in their dressing room.

And even then, their desires were hinted at more subtly. It took a few nervous glances, slow rubbing of thighs, or playful smirks until the idea was planted in their heads. Most of the time, it was Amehiko who took the initiative with the foreplay, and kept the lead throughout their sex.

In contrast, Chris always started out coy and bashful, blushing fervently and nodding quietly to every suggestion. Once they tumbled in the sheets, however, he eventually let go of that polite hesitation and fully indulged himself in ecstasy.

But with just a few pints—enough to stir up his hormones, but not  _too_ much to disorient his mind—Chris suddenly became a lot bolder. And it was arousing as  _hell_.

So, of course, Amehiko easily obliged.

A simple kiss was all it took to finally break the ice. At first, they kept it gentle and slow, brushing with lips with as much warmth as possible. Amehiko relished over how moist and delectable Chris’s mouth was―tasting like fine liquor as expected.

But as each lip-smack became firmer and fierce, it quickly escalated into a full-on makeout session. Their lips locked and crumbled passionately. They panted with each crane of the neck, while their hands roamed through each other’s back. Chris’s coat slipped off his shoulders and blanketed over the mattress.

Chris wrapped his arms behind Amehiko’s head, pulling him closer. To make it more comfortable, Amehiko pushed Chris forward, allowing him to sit on his lap. Now with less space between them, Amehiko couldn’t hesitate trailing his mouth down, kissing at his neck instead. One hand snaked behind and slipped under Chris’s jeans, squeezing a tight handful of his wet-suited ass.

Chris’s cheeks flushed redder and he started to quiver in his arms. But rather than remain passive as typical, Chris reciprocated the foreplay. He slowly slipped his trembling fingertips underneath Amehiko’s tank top and fondled over his abs. When Amehiko tensed from his soothing caress, Chris dove deeper and reached his hands over his breasts, groping their firmness.

It amused Amehiko. He wasn’t sure whether to merely observe Chris’s surprising aggression, or playfully fight back control with him. He decided on the latter, as Chris was far too tempting to ignore.

With his free hand, he reached for Chris’s zipper and pulled down, parting his wetsuit just enough until he reached his abdomen. His other hand finally released his ass and used both his hands to tweak at his nipples. His tongue descended to new territory as more skin was revealed.

Chris made a soft, heated moan, lips curling into a tiny smile as his cheeks blushed pink. The pleasure on his face was so painfully obvious as Amehiko pulled and flicked each nipple. His moan turned a volume sharper when Amehiko began sucking on them. He felt them quickly getting stiff in his mouth.

The arousal spread down as well. Even with four layers of clothing dividing them, Amehiko could feel Chris’s hardness pressing against him. His own bulge was also starting to pop underneath Chris.

Chris appeared to have noticed it too. To Amehiko’s surprise, he started to straddle his hips, swinging back and forward, forcing their erections to rub hard against each other. Chris kept his hands wrapped behind Amehiko’s neck, using his body to guide him as he brushed Amehiko’s erection under his pelvic region, from his crotch to his rear. His thighs squeezed Amehiko’s legs tightly, almost suffocating them.

The unexpected rise of adrenaline nearly startled Amehiko. He tried to keep up his part in the foreplay, but his control slipped with each rock of their hips. The more he moved, the harder they both got, creating almost a cycle of sorts. Because they were getting more aroused, their frottage quickened in fervor and speed with each rub. Eventually, even Amehiko couldn’t keep up the nippleplay and released his mouth.

Amehiko could feel Chris’s sweat dripping onto him. They both panted hot breaths into each other’s faces, which grew redder with each second. Their expressions and actions were reminiscent of their penetrative sex, except their clothes were very much still on. It also felt just as gratifying, as Amehiko felt was he just about to reach orgasm.

Still, this could get dangerous.

“Chris,” Amehiko grunted. He gestured Chris to slow down. “Wait….”

Chris obeyed, slowing down to a crawl’s pace until he stopped completely. He tilted his head in confusion.

“As good as this is getting,” he said, smirking, “I’d rather not make a mess on my clothes. I just dry-cleaned these pants this morning, after all.”

At last, the old, flustered Chris returned, albeit momentarily. “A-Ah!” he stammered, widening his eyes. He quickly released his hands and let them fall to his sides. “F-Forgive me… Forgive me, Amehiko… I was foolish to not have considered that.”

“It’s fine,” he chuckled softly. “I at least applaud you for the show.”

Chris grew quiet. He averted his face, his bangs flying over his face as he turned. He fumbled his lips. His cheeks were still burning bright red.

“Then,” he murmured, swallowing hard. “Then, please… come on me instead.”

Amehiko blushed.

Did he just say…? He blinked rapidly, wondering if it were just another lewd fantasy of his.

But it felt all too real as Chris removed his weight from his lap. Without hesitation, he kneeled to the floor, squatting near Amehiko’s legs. He rushed to unfasten Amehiko’s pants, rustling with the belt and unbuttoning clumsily. He lowered his pants and underwear just enough so he could expose Amehiko’s cock.

Amehiko held his breath. He half-wondered if Chris was actually more drunk than he realized, but the trembling of Chris’s pupils suggested that he was still of rational mind; despite his forwardness, his face still hinted with his usual timidity for what he was about to do.

Once Chris gathered enough courage, he brought his lips close to the tip. Brushing his bangs from his face and holding his lock back, he closed his eyes and widened his mouth. Tilting his head, he engulfed Amehiko slowly, stuffing his cheeks along the way. Once he took him in as deep as possible, he started sucking him.

Amehiko moaned as he felt Chris’s gums squeeze around his erection. He dug his fingertips into Chris’s scalp, ruffling his smooth hair and guided his movements as he sucked him. Chris accepted him each time, tickling his cock from the whistling of his nostrils with each thrust. Every suction was loud and gradually increased in pace and intensity, until Chris was bobbing his head almost every second.

At one point, Chris removed his cock from his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva that followed from the tip to his lips, and stroked it again. While he jerked him off, drenching his palm with pre-come, Chris focused his mouth on his sac. He licked off the left side and moistened it with saliva, then giving the same attention to his right one. Then, to Amehiko’s utter surprise, he sucked on that as well.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Amehiko hissed, clenching his teeth. He dug his fingers through Chris’s scalp, urging him to go on. It felt too good to hold back. “Chris….”

Every flick of tongue or nibble on Amehiko’s most sensitive part sent shockwaves through his body. He could barely breathe. He felt sweat pouring down his back the more hardened he was.

Typically, he would have some self-control when Chris gave him a blowjob. But Chris’s intense sucking caught him so off-guard that he could only voice out loud moans and occasionally stutter out Chris’s name. He felt himself slipping every second that he wasn’t even aware how close he was to coming.

Eventually, Chris returned back to his dick-sucking. It was both a relief and a disappointment—relieving that he didn’t go too far, else Amehiko would just come right now, abruptly ceasing his euphoric pleasure, and disappointing for exactly those same reasons.

His disappointment didn’t last long as Chris slowly bounced back to the same velocity and passion with each suction. To heighten the pleasure, his hands fondled with his balls as he sucked him off. Chris’s expression furthered the arousal; his eyes watered from all the heat rushing to his cheeks, and the ends of his hair curled.

Finally, Amehiko lost it. He came just when Chris pulled out his cock from his mouth. The sudden burst startled Chris from continuing, and he winced as come splashed over his cheeks. A few bits dripped down his chin.

Chris sank, gasping. Now that Amehiko came at last, all the confidence melted from his face, leaving him frazzled. He tried to wipe some of the come off his face, but it wasn’t enough to fix his appearance. Somehow, the seaweed often found tangled in his locks looked far less embarrassing now.

Amehiko joined him in his panting. He brushed his hand behind his neck, feeling his damp hair. He felt like all his energy flushed out along with his sperm, though in every good sense. As much as his body was ready to call it a day, however, he knew he had to return the favor for Chris.

“Incredible,” Amehiko said in sheer astonishment.

Chris didn’t say anything and continued gasping.

“So, what are you in the mood for? After…  _that,_ ”—the mere recollection leaving him breathless—“I’m willing to do whatever you want. You could even put me on a leash and whip me if you so desire.” He quickly added, “I’m joking on that last part though.”

It took a moment before Chris settled himself enough to speak. “I… I would like for us to make love in bed. I’d love if you could… if I may lay under you from behind, this time.”

Amehiko had sex enough with him to easily translate his vague, polite wording. In other, cruder terms, Chris was basically saying, “fuck me in the ass, doggy style”.

He smirked. “Sure.”

Amehiko pulled him closer and lowered his head, kissing him. It was a tiny ‘thank you’ for that amazing blowjob. Their liplock was more subdued and soft, as a result of their exhaustion.

It was Chris who broke it off. He pulled away and rose back to his feet. Amehiko figured he was readying himself for anal sex and moved to assist in disrobing him.

“Please wait,” Chris said. He brushed away Amehiko’s hand.

“Mm?”

“Please. Allow me to undress myself.”

He blinked. “Go right ahead then.”

Chris bent down a little, showing off his cleavage in front of Amehiko's face, and swishing his hair from his shoulders. He reached for the helm of his jeans and slowly pulled it down. With each drop of fabric, more and more of his wetsuit was revealed. Its skin-tight layer sculpted with his fine-toned body, and gave off an impressive view of his rear as he bent over. His bulge was also more prominent than ever before. 

Amehiko felt his mouth watering as he watched Chris reach for his zipper and pulled it further down. Their eyes kept locked as Chris slowly unraveled himself off from the wetsuit’s tight constraint. It took every fiber in his body to resist lunging straight at those exposed shoulders, to kiss and bite and lick at that delicate skin. Once he was done, Chris was fully nude.

Just by watching Chris strip, Amehiko felt another boner coming. Perhaps that was Chris’s intention even. After all, having just came, he would need a little more entertainment before they could engage in penetrative sex.

Chris reached for the dresser. While he retrieved the bottle of lube as well as the condoms, Amehiko removed the rest of his clothes and prepared himself. Chris returned back to the bed, sitting beside him once more.

Amehiko kissed him. Again, it was soft and affectionate. He felt Chris humming in delight into his mouth.

While they kissed, Amehiko took the lube and condom from Chris’s open palms. Without even looking, he fiddled with the bottle and squirted some into his free hand. He broke the kiss so he could carefully insert his fingers straight between Chris’s asscheeks.

Chris moaned as he slowly dug inside. He clung onto Amehiko’s neck and strengthening his grip the deeper his fingers inserted. His hot, wheezing breaths, as well as his flushed, adorable face pumped more blood into Amehiko's erection.

Once he was ready, he gently removed his fingers. He applied lube on his hardening cock, while tearing a condom packet with his teeth. Noting that it was the last in the pack, his cleaning urges compelled him to quickly discard it in the wastebin nearby. He would have to buy more before they have sex again, but at that moment, he didn’t care enough to stress over it.

Chris positioned himself on his knees, his hair falling over his flushed face. He hugged the pillow to support his weight as his private parts were fully exposed right in front of Amehiko.

After applying his condom, Amehiko gripped onto Chris’s hips. Shutting his eyes, he took one deep breath before plunging in. He went in slow, hearing carefully at Chris’s exasperated groans to make sure there wasn’t a hint of pain. His blood rushed down to his groin with each plunge, as Chris’s hole clasped more and more of his length.

Once he was as deep as he could get, he paused for a moment to let Chris adapt to his size. He felt him quivering underneath him. By just grasping at Chris’s hips alone, he also felt all of his heat. The stuffy scent of their collective sweat filled his nostrils.

When Chris finally stopped gasping, he gestured for Amehiko to continue. Slowly, he pulled out, then thrust back in, just as deep. Chris reacted just about the same; he felt it was safe enough to keep going at this pace. He repeated the actions over and over, until he fell into a rhythm, creaking the bed in synchronization with the smacking sounds as he rammed into Chris’s ass.

Chris squeezed his pillow tighter with each thrust, his yelps quickly turning into a series of lustful ‘ _ah_ ’s. His moans echoed throughout the quiet room, arousing Amehiko further by just how utterly  _thrilled_  he sounded. His eyelids trembled as they struggled to peek open.

“A-Amehiko,” Chris murmured, turning his head just a little. “Amehiko, please… harder….”

Amehiko didn’t hesitate to go along with his wishes. He’d love nothing more than to hear that ecstatic purr get even louder and lewder. He put more force into his next thrust, hoping it was enough to satisfy Chris, and continued with that pace.

It didn’t. “Please, more…  _Ah_ , faster, please….”

“I’m going as fast as I can already,” he grunted along with his thrusts.

“ _Ah_ , it feels so good… Please, harder….”

His eyebrows stitched. “If I go anymore than that, your ass would really take a beating.”

“Please, do so.”

Amehiko was stunned speechless by such a brazen response. He was getting a little  _too_ bold now. Not that he minded, however.

He couldn’t resist a chuckle. "You're greedier than usual tonight."

“I'm sorry,” Chris murmured, burying a bit of his face into the pillow in mortification from such a bold statement. His moans were muffled as Amehiko kept thrusting. “ _Ah_ … I know— _ahh_ —that I'm being weird. It's just— _hahh_ —I never knew …  _Ah!_  Never knew sex would feel— _ahh_ —” He moaned out his approaching orgasm, “ _—So good_...!"

Amehiko laughed once more. He slowed down his penetration. Figuring it would be more comfortable in a better position, he flipped Chris over and laid his head over the pillow. He settled between Chris's slim legs, holding them up by his thighs. He re-entered him, thrusting in fully deep at the very first push, and hoped it didn't hurt.

Chris winced initially, but quickly grew accustomed to him this time. He gripped his arms tightly around Amehiko’s back. Once Amehiko sensed he was ready, he resumed fucking him. 

He wanted it rough, and Amehiko was going to give it to him at full force... eventually, at least. Chris needed to slowly adapt to the sudden change of pace, and he himself needed to work up that energy, in order to deliver it in the most exhilarating way possible. Gradually, he built up his speed and power with each progressive thrust.

" _Ah_ -A-Amehiko,” Chris murmured out of the blue, opening his left eye partially to try to regain some awareness of his surroundings. “Please tell me...  _ahh_ … Do I bother you?"

"What do you mean?" Amehiko said, trying not to be too distracted from his penetration.

It was an odd question. Having conversations during sex was nothing new, but often they were more relevant to the activity: asking what cologne Chris had on, admitting how much he thought of him throughout the day, or wondering if Sora was alright while they fucked each other’s brains out. Even an occasional ocean-related discourse wasn’t uncommon in their bedroom experiences.

"I mean,” Chris sputtered, “ _Ah_ —how different I am when… when we do this. I-I must be— _ah_ —oozing all sorts of bad waves— _ah_ —being like this— _ahh!_ "

“Well,” he said, smiling slyly. He lowered his hand and grasped at Chris’s cock, immediately prompting the other to moan loudly. His erection dripped with so much pre-come that it soaked Amehiko’s hand. “You're definitely oozing something, all right."

Judging by how hardened and veiny his cock was, he imagined Chris was very close to coming now. He stroked it, teasing him further into relieving himself.

Amehiko didn’t ignore his question though. “But it’s nothing negative, if that’s what you’re asking. And even if you did, you don't need to apologize for enjoying yourself."

"B-But— _ah_ —I would assume you wouldn't like me behaving so… depraved...  _Ah_ , as a janitor, you should— _ah_ —value purity...  _A-Ah!"_

"I do,” he groaned out, his voice a little more strained from the building ecstasy. He felt close to coming again as well. “But that's not the kind of purity I care about within you. It's everything else. You could fuck a thousand men, and to me, your soul will still be as clean as a whistle."

“Amehiko….”

Chris wrapped his arms around Amehiko’s head, digging his slender fingertips through the gel of his hair, and pulled him closer. Eyes closed, he eagerly dug his tongue through Amehiko’s lips. “I love you,” he breathed into his mouth.

Amehiko didn’t hold any strength back now. Holding Chris’s legs higher, he stabbed straight at Chris’s prostate with each thrust, feeling his burning heat each time. Even if he was nearly out of breath himself, the adrenaline and his desire to satisfy Chris pushed him. He gave him exactly what he wanted: fast and rough (though not _too_ rough) penetration, reddening Chris’s rear with every hard slap of skin.

His efforts were not in vain. The pleasure on Chris’s face was so telling. His eyes were tearing and saliva was spilling from his wet, crumbling lips. His hair sprayed in disarray and swished along with his movements. Every ‘ _ah_ ’ coming out of his mouth was unrestrained in lust and volume.

Then, all of a sudden, he heard the unexpected sound of a rip.

Amehiko widened his eyes. He broke the kiss and slowly unraveled himself from Chris’s loving embrace. He had a horrifying thought where the source was; and as he pulled out a little, his hunch proved to be correct.

“Shit,” he hissed.

He forced himself to stop his penetration, biting back his rising orgasm bitterly before it was too late. He pulled all the way out and took a good look at his cock.

The thin bit of rubber that covered it was now torn split in the middle. It was the first time ever in their many, many sexual endeavors that the condom actually tore. Then again, this was also the first time that their sex turned rough; not even the condom could handle all that raw action.

Instinctually, he reached his hand over the dresser, hoping to snatch another before the mood was officially killed. He remembered, much to his dismay, that he had just tossed the whole crumbled pack into the wastebin. The only option was to quickly buy another pack at the local convenience store.

But that would mean....

“Amehiko,” Chris whimpered. Tears streaked his reddened face. “Please don’t stop… I’m so close….”

“I can’t,” he murmured, furrowing his eyebrows. “Condom’s broke.”

“ _Please_ ,” he pleaded desperately, snatching a handful of the bedsheet. “Please don’t stop….”

“It’s not like I want to stop either. But I need to replace it fast, or else—”

“ _Please_.”

Chris looked just at his peak and practically begged Amehiko with his body to finish him off. If Amehiko were to pause here, all that buildup would have to restart, much to their chagrin. Already, each second dawdling was gradually softening their arousals.

Amehiko contemplated. Technically, he really didn’t  _need_  to replace it. He knew for a fact that he had no STDs. He was sure Chris didn’t either, or else, he would have gotten it by now through oral.

The only reason he made sure to always use protection was from his own obsession with cleanliness. As a janitor and exorcist, he was an unrepentant neat freak with a compulsion to wipe out any messes as soon as he caught eyes on it. Even if sex itself was always messy by nature, he wanted to reduce as much unnecessary filth as possible. And he certainly didn’t want to think of what kind of mess he’d make—or how to even clean it—all over Chris’s insides.

But from the way Chris stared at him, panting out a constant string of exasperated pleas, and spreading his legs further apart to seduce him, he just couldn’t say no. Not when he looked so desirable, enough that Amehiko’s cheeks burned from such an impressive sight.

“Alright,” he said, smirking. He gave a quick peck on his lips. “You win, as always.”

“Ah,” Chris practically glowed in delight from his answer, “that makes me so happy to hear… Thank you very much, Amehiko….”

“I want to hear no complaints though when I’m through with you,” he teased.

He beamed. “I definitely won’t.”

At last, their heated lovemaking resumed. Now without the condom, Amehiko felt the full extent of every thrust, feeling Chris’s burning, gratifying heat suffocating his cock. Even with their slowdown, it wasn’t long before they bounced back all their arousal into near-orgasm phase.

Chris clutched at Amehiko’s back as if his life depended on it. With every thrust, his pitch gradually increased and his words garbled more, until all he could voice were hot, heaving moans that left him drooling.

All of a sudden, Chris tensed. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as his second (or maybe even third) orgasm hit him, hard. He let out a loud stifling whimper as he finally came, shooting a stream that fell over his thigh.

The sight of the ejaculation alone was enough to push Amehiko over the edge. Wincing, he groaned as he came shortly after. Without protection, he felt all the come erupting straight into Chris’s hole.

They rode out the rest of their orgasm until they were both fully spent. Finished, Amehiko pulled out slowly, releasing come that dribbled out and puddled over the bedsheet. Exhaustion crept up to him fast, and he collapsed over Chris, who welcomed him in this arms. They heaved in unison.

Once Amehiko regained some stamina, he separated from Chris and rested by his side. He pulled a blanket over their sweaty, come-drenched bodies, and made sure they were comfortable before they were ready to pass out. He watched him carefully, his head pressed against his raised fist.

Chris looked more like his old self now. Whatever affects the alcohol had on him quickly dissipated along with his surging hormones. His fingers curled at the edge of his pillow. His body was glistening and his crimson cheeks finally cooled into a shade of pink.

“Thank you,” Chris whispered. “It was absolutely wonderful.”

“No problem,” Amehiko said. “Your ass must be busted as hell though. Bet you won’t be walking straight for a while now.”

“It…." He clutched the pillow tighter, his pupils shifting in a coy fashion. "It will take some time before I can move, I will admit.”

“I imagine so,” he chuckled. “Guess you’re calling off work tomorrow then.”

“I certainly hope not. I would appreciate if you could assist me, if I have difficulty making it.”

“Ah, making me do more work after all that? You really _are_ greedy tonight.”

“Amehiko,” he mumbled, blushing.

“I’m kidding. Of course I’ll help you. I am partially responsible for it, after all. Even if you were the one begging for it.”

Chris smiled. “Thank you. I know it was a little painful for the both of us, but... it was worth it, I felt.”

“I agree.” He mirrored his expression. “It definitely was incredible. Although, even I have my limits.” He grinned, bearing his teeth. “I think we’d both be out of the idol business if we fucked this hard every time you drank, if you can’t even get out of bed after one night.”

“Y-Yes, of course… I will be more careful next time.”

They kissed. “Thank you once again though, Amehiko,” Chris said afterwards, smiling warmly. “For everything.”

“Don’t thank me yet. My work still isn't done for tonight.”

“Eh?” he gasped. “What do you mean?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Do you think I’d let you sleep with that mess up your asshole? It’d be insulting my work as a janitor.”

Chris’s blush deepened. “B-But… But….”

“Once this afterglow’s finished, I’m rushing you to the bath and exorcising all my sin plaguing that glory hole. And,” he smirked, “I’ll be sure to make it thorough.”

Chris widened his eyes and gaped.

Amehiko sensed his fear. Good. Perhaps now, he’ll think twice before repeating this incident and use proper protection next time.

Though, as Amehiko shamefully admitted as a cleaner, he wouldn’t hate it if he didn't.


End file.
